Officer Cullen
by Marti1013
Summary: A slow night on the job has Officer Cullen pulling over his boss's daughter. A/U obviously, 'M' rating because I'm hopeful like that.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or it's sequels. I make no profit in the writing of this fanfiction. It is purely for fun and entertainment purposes. Please don't sue. Please?

**Officer Cullen**

~~~Chapter 1~~~

The night shift was always pretty peaceful, notwithstanding the occasional domestic dispute and once he'd actually freed a cat from a chimney. Being a vampire police officer had its advantages in this line of work. Charlie didn't mind that I never went to morning roster, and that I only went to court when absolutely necessary. Luckily, most of my court appearances were of the evening variety anyway. I got my job done, I worked well with the evening shift and I never boggarted the jelly donuts, like Mark did.

Tonight I was at the speed trap just inside the town limits. Normally, no one manned this spot after 9 pm, but it was a Friday and a lot of the high school kids were at various parties in the district. Plus, I didn't need to sleep, like my co-workers.

Animals tended to avoid my cruiser on nights like this, so it was quiet and still when I heard the purring engine coming from Port Angeles' direction, doing at least eighty miles per hour into town, and it definitely wasn't slowing down for the 35 speed limit. I spotted the Prius whipping around the curve and immediately hit my lights and siren, pulling out onto the road to follow. I called the plates and description in quickly and was thankful when the driver finally slowed down and pulled over to the shoulder. I could tell it was a woman, but what I couldn't tell was her thoughts. Unlike every other human or vampire I'd come in contact with in my 108 years of life, her mind was a blank slate to me. It confused me, and I hated being confused.

I heard the window roll down and I froze three feet from the driver's side window. The smell, her blood, was intoxicating. It was overwhelming. How the fuck was I going to be able to talk to this woman without wanting to rip her throat out? My next thought was that I wish I hadn't called the pull-over in so I could have no worries of getting caught. On my other shoulder playing the angel to my devil, my father, Carlisle, the man I held in the utmost esteem was urging me to be careful and not lose control. Luckily I had hunted the day before, so the Carlisle side won.

For now.

I turn my head and take a deep breath of air that hadn't yet been saturated with the sweet scent of her blood.

"Ma'am, do you know how fast you were going?"

"Uh, sixty-ish?" Her voice was like warm water running over my usually frigid skin and I stopped breathing for a minute. Then I got a look at her and just stared. Dark brown hair was pulled up into a loose bun on the crown of her head and her eyes, oh my God; her eyes just sucked me into her soul. She had possibly the most beautiful face I'd seen in my 100 plus years of life. God, everything about her just attracted me to her.

"License and registration, Ma'am. You were doing eighty-one in a thirty-five. You're coming up to the town limit of Forks. Even though there aren't children out this late, there are still animals that cross the roads; hitting a deer, well, it's just your little car wouldn't survive along with you." 'Yeah and coming upon her at an accident scene wouldn't be a pretty sight, either.' I thought this and grimaced slightly. She noticed my face and bent towards her glove box, pulling out the little folder with her car's information. After handing it to me, she pulled her wallet out and gave me the New York license.

"I didn't know what the speed limit was, Officer. This is a new car and I'm not used to handling it yet."

"And, of course, the deserted road was too much to resist?" I smiled at her, knowing exactly how that felt when I was behind the wheel of my own vehicle. Ironic, really, since I'm an officer of the law.

I heard her breath catch and I let mine out slowly, hoping I didn't have to breathe in more of her scent than needed. I forgot my vampire assets, including the ability to dazzle my prey. I groaned internally, forcing myself not to think of this human woman as _prey._

I looked down at the license and this time groaned aloud. Of course.

"Were you ever going to tell me that you're Charlie's daughter, Miss Swan?" I cocked one eyebrow at her. She smiled back and shook her head.

"Nope. I was speeding. Whether you give me a ticket or not is entirely up to you based on your assessment of me."

I remembered Charlie talking about his daughter, whom he hadn't seen in three years while she was in New York getting her teaching degree. He'd been so proud of her for obtaining it in three years, working through the summer and winter break sessions to earn her degree.. I'd have to remember to tell him about my own degrees I had back home.

"I don't recall Charlie saying you were a serial killer. Not even one who doesn't feed the meters downtown. I'll let it go this time, Miss Swan. Please remember to look out for the posted speed limit signs. Because of the foliage, they're sometimes hard to see."

She looked up at me in the dim dashboard lights and my breath caught again. Damn, she was beautiful, and her blood called to me like nothing else had in my entire century of life. And I couldn't hear one little stray thought from her mind. It was so frustrating. For all I knew, she _was_ a crazy killer (not that it would scare me) or a habitual speeder.

Frustrating.

"It's not because of Charlie, is it? Uh, Officer Cullen?" She read my name off of my badge. I puffed out my chest a bit, not sure why I did so. Seriously, it was horrible sometimes being in the body of a seventeen year old for eternity.

"Nope. I just don't want to fill out the paperwork, ma'am. It's a quiet night and I thought I'd catch a little shut eye." Ha, like I've slept since Carlisle had turned me in Chicago.

"If that's the case, call me Bella, please." She stuck her hand out the window, ready to shake mine. I hesitated for only a second before gripping hers in a light embrace, at least for me. I handed back her license and registration information afterwards. She was smiling at me now and I couldn't help but smile back. Her blood was still trying to lure me in, but I held it back and kept control of my instincts. She was the first woman I'd ever been attracted to in my entire life.

"Edward. Edward Cullen. Unless I have to pull you over again, Miss Swan. Mind your speed here in town."

"I definitely will, Edward. Have a good night and thank you again," she purred to me and I felt my libido kick in. I stepped back and waited for her to pull away from the curb, driving far slower than she had been before. I had no doubt that she'd go faster once she was down the road farther.

After her tail lights had disappeared I still stood there in the dead of night, not one animal sound could be heard and I sighed. What the hell had gotten into me? Not only was I attracted to the most potent blood I'd ever smelt, but Isabella Swan had woken the horny seventeen year old that lurked beneath my calm cool exterior.

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, don't make money from it, just write for fun.

A/N~ I was flabbergasted at the count of how many people read the first chapter. I'm glad people enjoyed it, and to those who reviewed, thank you. For some reason, the site isn't being very cooperative about me responding to reviews, so again, thank you and I'm hoping you like the story as I'm writing it. I have about 6 chapters done and will upload them as regularly as possible, but I'm moving in a week and internet might be spotty.

Please review if you're reading. I'd like to know how you're feeling about this, Thanks, marti

~~~Chapter 2~~~

My shift ended at three in the morning. I greeted Hazel, the evening dispatcher who had probably been in Forks the _first_ time I'd lived here. But she was a good woman and she always had the funniest thoughts about having her way with me on her desk. Normally such images would almost make me humanly sick, but Hazel was a funny old lady and good hearted. Besides, she always transposed my body with her dead husband's face. In a grossed out way, it was kind of sweet.

I changed into my civilian clothes and sat at my desk, writing my meager two page report about the night. Seriously, this was probably one of the most boring places we'd ever lived, but it was peaceful for the most part, except for those pesky werewolves on the reservation. Luckily, Charlie kept them under control. Most of the time, at least.

I left the station by four o'clock and sped home. I knew where all the speed traps were anyway; I wasn't going to get caught by any of my brothers in arms. Not to mention I could just hear their thoughts from miles away. When I pulled into the drive, my favorite sister, the miniature Alice was waiting on the porch. I had never seen a vampire have jitters before, but I guess there was always a first, and she was definitely it.

"Did you meet her?"

"Yes, and thanks for the heads up, Pixie. If I hadn't called her plates in, there'd have been no evidence and I'd have drained her dry in seconds," I smiled back at her, growling through my teeth. If I didn't think her mate would put me through a wall, I'd have probably tried to strangle her. It's not like strangling her would have hurt her, but it'd have given me some satisfaction. She pouted at me when I stalked up the steps and went into the house, slamming the door behind me and not caring whether she was following or not.

Yeah, after becoming used to Bella's scent, I'd flirted with her, but I still could have killed her easily. I wanted to, but that want warred with my body's want for hers. Normally, I'd go to my father, Carlisle for advice, but I didn't want to seem like a virgin, although I was. I couldn't go to Emmett or Jasper because they'd laugh me into the next century, quite literally.

"You left your phone at home, dunderhead. Or else I would have. In fact I did, and heard it ringing upstairs." Alice trailed after me up the staircase and into my room. She never had been one for subtlety.

"I'll remember it from now on. Don't worry. Sorry for snapping at you."

"It's alright. I love the bracelet you're going to order for me." She grinned at me and winked. I had been thinking about going online and finding something cute and fabulous for my favorite sister. "So, what's she like?"

"I only talked to her for a few minutes. And what is she to you anyway?" I narrowed my eyes when she immediately started thinking of her and Jasper dressed up in ass-less chaps. I shuddered, knowing she was blocking me again. "Alice?"

"She's very important to our family, Edward. Don't mess this up!"

I watched her flounce out of my room, my fingers automatically running through my disheveled hair again. What the hell was the frigging pixie up to now? She always had some scheme running and always had an ulterior motive. Sometimes I even knew what those motives were, but not this time and it was frigging frustrating me again.

I needed to hunt, although I had just gone the weekend before. Being around Miss Isabella Swan had wiped my reserves and I feared being around my co-workers if I was thirsty. I knew my eyes were still black which didn't bode well. I changed into my hunting clothes and jumped out my window, not wanting to interact with my family yet today. I needed some time to think about Isabella and her unnerving affect on me.

!

Charlie waved me into his office as I entered the station at 3 pm. I sighed and nodded my head, dropping my bag on my chair and entering his office. I closed the door behind me and stood in front of my superior officer at attention.

"Cullen, take a seat. I heard about you pulling Bella over last night. I don't want my daughter getting preferential treatment just 'cause she's related to me, young man."

"I wouldn't have given her a ticket even if she wasn't related to you, Charlie. She was new to the area, wasn't drinking and was honestly bewildered that it was only 35 miles per hour there. I cut back some brush so the sign's easier to read." I didn't add that she was almost 30 miles per hour over the maximum speed limit. I hadn't added it in my report either.

Charlie smiled at me, his newest member of the force. He knew there was something off about me, knew there was something off about my entire family, but as long as it didn't interfere with my job Charlie didn't want to know. Hell, he preferred not knowing. It was unfortunate that Billy and Jake had informed him about their people 'changes' recently and Charlie instinctively knew it had something to do with the Cullen family. But his stance was that as long as his people weren't in danger, they could keep their secrets. That was good, because I wasn't about to tell him that my entire family was really a coven of vegetarian vampires who just wanted to live in peace.

"Good. We don't want some of those high school kids thinking it's a drag strip out there. Too many animals cross that road at night, hell during the day too. So what did you think about my Bella?"

"She was very nice, Charlie." I crossed my legs, an unnecessary act, but one that a human would do. We did what we could to keep suspicion from being aroused by our kind. I smiled slightly at Charlie. I heard in his thoughts that he wondered if I found his daughter attractive and he wouldn't disapprove if I decided to ask her out. Evidently Bella had told her father, while blushing profusely, that the officer who'd pulled her over was 'interesting.' My smile got a little wider. How many men could say they knew beforehand that their love interest's father approved of them?

Wait. Love interest? The first time I smelled her I considered dragging her into the woods and draining her dry. Yeah, the seventeen year old was coming out to play after being held by a tight leash for so long. Wonderful.

"She wanted me to invite you to dinner tomorrow night. Do you have any plans?"

I considered telling him the family was going to go camping, our usual excuse for getting out of awkward situations or sunny ones at least. But my tongue was tied and I shook my head. "No. I was only planning on doing some composing." Charlie knew I played the piano, although he didn't know I wrote my own songs. I could tell he was impressed. He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the corner of the desk.

"Seven pm, Cullen. You know where I live. And she likes tulips."

Holy shit, Charlie was trying to set me up with his daughter! How come Alice didn't warn me this morning before she left for school, or during school? It's not like she worried about ditching classes.

I smiled and mumbled a promise to appear the next night. If I could shake in fear, I would have. I've been a high school student numerous times, a college student a few times, but never have I gone on a date before. I thought about what might happen tomorrow night as I dressed in the locker room, while I got in my cruiser, while I drove around town on my rounds. I passed Charlie's house three times, twice more than normal and was pleased to see that Bella was home and the lights were on in the spare bedroom. I guess it was her room again now that she'd returned to her father's home.

I passed Newton's Sporting Goods, where my family bought the little used camping equipment to keep up appearances in our little town. Mike Newton, a young man from school in Alice's class, was standing outside with a couple of his friends. I considered stopping and pushing them a little, but I didn't feel like dealing with—

*Shit, Cullen's coming! Mike, don't do it right now, man!* Huh, wonder what Tyler doesn't want Mike to do? I turned the cruiser around, hit the lights and stopped in front of them. Being able to hear thoughts helped a lot when questioning people. Hell, sometimes they confessed to stuff they did somewhere else when I start 'guessing' about what they'd been up to.

"Hi, boys. It's kind of late to be loitering about, isn't it?"

"Officer Cullen, hey! How's it going tonight?" Tyler chuckled nervously and now I knew they were up to something. I got out of the cruiser and leaned against the door. Mike gulped and Eric, his friend kept looking behind me.

'Fuck, Cullen's gonna be here when the dealer gets here!'

Shit. They were buying drugs. This was one of those times that being a supernatural being would come in handy. I decided to play with the boys for awhile before driving off and doubling back to catch their dealer. I felt kind of bad for busting three of the children of Forks' upstanding families, but they were the ones breaking the law.

"Now boys, it's pretty late and there's school tomorrow. Don't you all have to get home to bed? I'd hate to think that your education is hurting because of late night carousing." I laughed inside while giving them stern looks. If they only knew that I'd been their age for ninety years. Eric started to dart for his car, but Mike held his shirt sleeve, preventing him from leaving.

"We're just waiting for a friend from out of town to arrive, Officer Cullen. He doesn't know the way to my house, but had been to the store a couple of times." 'Ha, fuck you, Cullen. You freak.'

I almost growled at Mike's thoughts, but instead I just smiled at them. "Sounds reasonable. Just be careful out at night, boys. You never know what might be running around out here in the dark." I smiled at them again and got into my car. I listened to their thoughts, the description of the dealer's car and what he was supposed to look like. I drove away, hardly looking at the suspicious boys while I read through their little minds.

Once I got to the end of the street, I turned right, towards the station and kept going, like I hadn't a care in the world. Instead my mind was on them and where to stash my cruiser before their 'friend' showed up.

An hour later, some punk from Seattle was handcuffed in between Mike and Eric and being ushered non-too gently into the backseat of my and John Parker's cruisers. It had definitely been a productive evening. Of course my mind immediately returned to the daughter of my boss and I had to swallow back a mouthful of venom.

The rest of my shift wasn't so exciting and I have a lot of time to think of Bella Swan. Before I knew it, the end of my shift came and I was heading home to get some 'sleep' before my dinner date with Bella and Charlie.

As I pulled my Volvo up to the front of the house, my sister, the little pixie pain in my ass, came dancing down the stairs and launched herself into my arms, in a hug that would have broken bones and burst internal organs in a human.

"You're going to see her tonight. Bring her flowers, tell her how good her food is, how pretty she is, no matter what she's wearing."

"Did you drink the blood of a coked up deer or something? Bella is lovely, so I'll have no problem fucking complimenting her."

"Edward, language!" Esme, of course, heard me from her office on the second floor.

"Sorry, Mom." I turned back to the miniature vampire bouncing on the tips of her toes. I rolled my eyes. "I have a date tomorrow. Well, not a da-." Just like that, my entire family was surrounding me, all asking about the woman I was going to date, the first time I'd gone on one in my entire vampire existence.

"Hey! Wait! Don't make me get my revolver out!" My brothers and father laughed while the girls all rolled their eyes. "Look, it's not a real date. Charlie invited me over for dinner which his daughter will be making. He said the invitation was from Bella, but… I was t-told she likes tulips."

The looks on my family's faces was priceless. It wasn't often they caught me stuttering and unsure of what to say in any given situation.

"She's a teacher, the new English teacher that's replacing Mrs. Helms. What's her mind like, Edward?"

I frowned at the memory of her difference. The one being in my entire vampire existence whose mental voice I couldn't hear.

"I don't know. Her mind's completely blocked to me. I can't even tell the slightest thought."

The minds of my family went silent, as silent as hers. No one could fathom how unique she was to me.

"You really can't hear her thoughts?"

"Not even a whisper of a thought, Em. I have no idea what's she's thinking. How will I know if I'm doing or saying the right thing tonight?"

My brothers and father gaped at me then roared with laughter hard enough to bring tears, if we could cry that is.

"Welcome to the world of dating! Do you think _we_ know what our mates are thinking at any given time? No, hell no!" Jasper snorted with laughter. He did have a slight advantage over our brother and father though; he could read emotions and manipulate them. He could at least tell if his wife was pissed off at him or whether she liked the present she got (not really an issue because she usually told him what he was going to get her).

"The one time I like a woman and I can't read her mind. How unfair."

My entire family laughed at me. I left the room and raced up to my bedroom, wondering how I was going to spend the next 15 hours until I went to the Swan house for dinner.

I was glad they couldn't hear _my_ thoughts while I puttered around, played music, composed, hunted and cleaned my room. I might have showered. Again.

It was 6:30 and I couldn't wait around much longer. I dressed as slowly as possible, thinking about what to wear, while Alice yelled at me mentally when I picked something she didn't like.

Finally dressed to her satisfaction in a green button down shirt with the top two buttons undone so my t-shirt showed, tucked into a pair of black jeans and black dress shoes. I slipped my wallet with my shield into my right rear pocket and tucked my gun into the small holster hidden in the small of my back. My brothers found it amusing I wore a gun when I was far more deadly, but I was a police officer and any arrests I made would require a gun, not intimidation. I had sworn to never kill another human again, after my rebellious period, but I could use my gift to put the sick and perverted in prison away from good people.

Carlisle had agreed with my decision and had helped make it possible for me to become a police officer. He'd fudged the physical so it seemed I was human. Jasper had forged documents and computer files to make it so I graduated from the police academy in Fairbanks, Alaska. I had practiced for years so that I never used too much of my vampiric strength to subdue a suspect.

Emmett taunted me with memories of an 80s TV movie starring Rick frigging Springfield, about a 300 year old vampire who had decided to become a police detective. What an asshole. But he was my brother and I loved him. Most of the time.

At 6:54 I was standing in front of the Swan residence, holding a bouquet of multi-colored tulips and fidgeting for the first time in 90-plus years. How did human males date? If he had a heart, it would be beating a mile a minute, worrying him about a possible heart attack.

I sniffed and wrinkled my nose. Charlie's best friend was from the reservation, whose son also happened to be the alpha of the wolf tribe. Currently there were 10 of the shape-shifters guarding their people, but luckily we had a treaty from the 1940s that kept them from hunting us since we were vegetarians. Evidently Billy and Jacob Black had been here within the last couple of days, or else the scent wouldn't be this intense.

Of course they would come to greet Bella upon her return to her father's home after three years away. That didn't mean I had to like it.

I hesitated and then knocked decisively.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nada. Three kids, ex-husband (ready and willing to give _him_ up). Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I make no money from this fanfiction.

A/N~~As always I am so thrilled to see how many people have been reading and reviewing this story. I hope to maybe get chapter 4 out before the move but who knows? Thank you to everyone and hope you enjoy Edward's first date!

~~~Chapter 3~~~

I could hear Charlie on the other side of the door, chuckling as he looked out the window. Shit, I actually looked nervous. Good thing Emmett wasn't here to laugh at me. Again. Charlie came to the door and pulled it open.

"Evening, Cullen. Right on time. Bella's put the lasagna into the oven and she's cutting up the vegetables for the salad right now. Why don't you go see her, son?" He was smirking behind his porn 'stache. How could he tell I was attracted to his daughter anyway? It's not like I had sweaty palms, an erratically beating pulse on my neck or nervous twitches. Evidently Chief Swan was a far more observant human I had originally given him credit for. I'd have to remember to tell Carlisle about this. "Want a beer?"

"No thanks, Chief. I, uh, I don't drink."

"You are off duty. You don't have to kiss my ass."

I gave a nervous little laugh. "No, sir. I really don't drink. I don't like its effects on me." 'Like having to puke it up in the woods after dinner. Along _with_ dinner.' I fought back the grimace of disgust. To get to know Bella better, I'd suffer through a human meal and stuff myself full with their food.

"Fair enough. Go on and see Bella." Charlie let me in, guarding his thoughts as he returned to his basketball game on television.

I followed the smell into the kitchen to find Charlie's daughter bending over in front of the stove, her butt framed by pair of dark form-fitting jeans. I started salivating and realized that it wasn't for her blood this time; I kept my thoughts fairly decent so she wouldn't know just how much she affected me when she turned around.

I watched her silently as she worked, checking the food in the oven while her body moved to the 80s music coming from the radio on the windowsill. I waited until she wasn't holding anything hot or breakable before clearing my throat to announce my presence. As expected, she jumped and turned to face me, her face scarlet ('now _there's_ the bloodlust') and her hands over her chest.

"Holy shit! Edward, oh my god you scared the hell out of me!" She came over and swatted me across the chest with the oven mitt, smiling in greeting. I smirked and handed her the small bouquet of spring flowers I had picked up on the way over from the one florist shop in town. That had certainly raised some eyebrows around here and I was sure the gossip mill was running at full tilt by now. The handsome cop that everyone thought was gay had picked up flowers, and then headed for the chief's house where his daughter had just moved.

By morning, the two of them would be secretly engaged and expecting triplets.

"I didn't mean to, Miss Swan. I kind of liked the view, if I must be honest with myself and you."

She blushed again as she turned to put her flowers in a vase. "Well, uh, dinner's gonna be done in about ten minutes and I'm pretty much done in here. You could help me set the table."

"Alright. Point the way, ma'am." I held my arms out for the plates and silverware she seemed to have like magic. I turned my head when I heard Charlie come into the kitchen, pulling his blue jacket and hat on. His thoughts were hard to decipher, but he was happier than hell.

"No, Dad! Dinner's almost ready. You're supposed to be off-duty until Tuesday."

"Sorry, Bells. I got called in about some paperwork. It's nothing serious."

"Do you nee-?"

"Nope, Cullen. You stay right here and enjoy that lasagna while it's fresh," 'Oh, frigging yay,' "I'll be back in a couple of hours, kiddo." He hurried out the back door to his cruiser before Bella could admonish him, or even get more information from him about why he was leaving. I had to bite the inside of my cheek as he left as I caught his thoughts finally.

'Now what the fuck do I do for a few hours? He best not be as virginal as he seems at the station, or I'll get a copy of 'The Joys of Sex' for him!'

Son of a bitch, he _was_ setting me up with his daughter!

I turned to Bella who looked somewhere between exasperated and pissed off. "So, you're going to run on out after him, aren't you?"

"No, I was planning on staying and enjoying your company, Ma'am."

"Please, just call me Bella. My students all call me 'Miss Swan' or 'ma'am' and I really don't want to think of you as a student, Officer Cullen."

"Then, I'm Edward. Uh, my sister's in your class."

"She's the tiny brunette who alternates between having a glazed over expression and bouncing off the walls, right? Have your parents considered medicating her?"

I laughed so hard I probably would have had tears running down my face if I actually had working tear ducts. "No, it's just the way she is. She's a good student, I promise."

"Of that I have no doubt, Officer-, I mean Edward. So, what made you become a police officer?"

I was a little shocked by the question. Usually, humans avoided contact with us, but evidently the Swan family was missing the gene for self preservation. It was off-putting, but kind of nice.

"I have always been good at reading people and thought that serving the greater good would be the best way to use that ability." It wasn't a lie. I could read anyone's mind like an open book and I did believe in using it to help. I just wished I could read her mind.

"Nice. Thirsty?" She held out a bottle of red wine and two glasses. 'Uh, hell yeah. Come on over here, Miss Swan, and tilt your hea-No!' I gave my inner beast a smack and smiled at Bella.

"Sure. I don't drink much, though. I hope you're not trying to seduce me, ma'am." I didn't need to read her mind to see the shock on her face and I wished I could take back the remark. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to being around women like this. I hope I didn't offend you."

"No! I was just wondering, uh, yeah, never mind. Let me get the pan out of the oven while you get our glasses poured." She turned back to the kitchen quickly, a blush staining her perfect cheeks. I sighed and poured two glasses of the alcohol. I wished I could actually get drunk from it. I could have used a little liquid courage right now to converse with Bella Swan.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Stephenie Meyer is the author of Twilight and I make nothing, nada. Zip. Zilch. Yup. Nothing. I own the books and the movies.

A/N~~ I am FLOORED by the wonderful comments and reviews by everyone who's left them. I'm totally digging that people like what I'm writing and continue to follow the plot line. Y'all lucked out 'cause my move date moved from Saturday to Tuesday, so you get another chapter a few days early, but that means no new ones until Wednesday or so. Savor it, lol! Also, to all my reviews, thank you. Evidently FF(dot)net really doesn't like when I try to answer reviews, so again, thanks to everyone.

If you like this, or have some ideas/comments, please review. I love hearing from everyone who has taken the time to try out this story.

Thanks,

Marti

~~~Chapter 4~~~

For a vampire, usually time slowed down to a standstill if we were with humans. We moved at extraordinary speeds and to talk and walk and interact with our intended prey was almost like torture.

Tonight, being with Bella the evening flew by. I ate the lasagna slowly while we chatted about everything, our conversation skipping from one subject to the next. I drank the wine, but got drunk on her beauty, her wit, her intelligence.

I could hear the engine of her father's cruiser down the road, while he read a fishing magazine and wondering if we were getting along well enough. He was hoping Bella liked me, and he was hoping I'd ask his daughter out on a proper date.

"It's going on eleven already. I should be heading home."

Bella gasped and looked over the sink. "Holy Moses! I can't believe we talked for three hours. How come you didn't stop me?" She was smiling though, as she admonished me. I grinned at her and put another dish into the sink.

"I like hearing your voice, Bella. Talking to you is easy, I enjoyed myself immensely. I'd like to do this again, if you're amenable to it." I rushed through the invitation before I could talk myself out of it. She blushed and nodded her head.

"I would love that. We'll, ah, have to coordinate our days off. Mine are Saturday and Sunday, of course."

"I have Friday and Saturday off this week. I don't go on shift though, until the afternoons. I like the night shift. Usually it's pretty quiet until some intriguing woman speeds down my road and I pull her over. I have to say that pulling you over was one of the best things I've done in a long time, Miss Swan." I winked at her as I slipped my windbreaker on and opened the front door. She went outside with me, waiting by my open car door as I turned back to her.

"I had a great time tonight, Bella. Thank you for inviting me." Even though I knew I'd have to purge the human food I'd consumed, it was still worth it. I heard Charlie's thoughts down the road as he watched us lean in closer.

"I'm glad you came, even if my father bailed on us."

"I'm kind of glad he left, Bella. Flirting with the police chief's daughter could become dangerous to my health."

She smiled up at me coquettishly and blushed. "You weren't that obvious. I wasn't sure you liked me as much as I do you, Edward."

Bending down I kissed her softly on her lips before she could start chewing on the bottom one, a habit I'd noticed all night when she was a bit nervous. I moaned at the taste of her lips, a rich blend of her blood at the surface of her skin and the wine we'd drunk while getting to know each other. She pushed closer to me and I wrapped her in my arms, pulling her gently up against my body as I deepened the kiss. Her lips opened on a gasp and I pushed my tongue in slowly, afraid she'd reject my advances.

She didn't. She crossed her arms behind my neck, her fingers burrowing through my slightly rumpled hair to pull me even closer to her!

'Go for it, boy! Knew you weren't gay. Hah! I win the pool at the office.' Charlie's gleeful thoughts interrupted my pleasure at tasting his daughter and I pulled away from her mouth slowly, panting although I didn't need to breath. I was painfully hard, pressed against her stomach. I kept myself from rubbing my erection against her for friction, just barely though.

Her eyes were closed when I looked down at her, a smile on her lips and a blush on her cheeks again.

"I think that was my favorite part of the evening, Bella. May I call on you Saturday afternoon?"

"So 20th century, Officer Cullen." She giggled and pulled away, but held my hand within hers. I lifted them and kissed her knuckles lightly, smiling down at her.

"I'm an old fashioned guy, Bella. Saturday? At 2? I thought we could take a walk, just hang out." Alice had said we'd have cloud cover for the next two weeks.

"Alright. I'd like that." She leaned up and hugged me. Through Charlie's eyes I could tell that his daughter had caught him staking out their house and watching us next to my car. He saw Bella frown and scowl at him before she returned her attentions to me.

"You saw him, huh?"

"How long have you known he was there?" She pulled completely out of my embrace and cocked her fists on her hips as she confronted me. I ached for her touch again.

"A few minutes, that's all. I figured if he had a problem with me kissing you, he'd have made himself known. He really needs to find a girlfriend, though."

'Damn it, she caught me. Wonder if she'd believe I just pulled down the street and saw them? Probably not. She's too observant for her own good sometimes.' Charlie started his cruiser up and pulled into the parking spot next to Bella's Prius. He had the good grace to look chagrined when he got out.

"Hi, boss."

"Cullen. Saw you two outside and thought I'd give you some time alone before I interrupted anything." He grinned at me, replaying our kiss in his mind. What father was so interested in his daughter's love life? Correction, what father was so _positively_ interested in his daughter's love life? Most fathers were over-protective and overbearing to their daughter's suitors. And they usually dreamed of using guns. Charlie didn't need to dream anything. I knew for a fact he had three handguns and two shotguns and two hunting rifles he used every autumn in his gun cabinet. Not that they'd make much difference to me, but still!

"That's fine. I was just heading out. I'll see you Saturday afternoon, Bella. Bye." I kissed her cheek this time and nodded a good bye to Charlie before sliding into my Mustang and pulling away from the curb. I could see Bella watching me from down the road before I turned and was on my way towards my home.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N~~ I hate long boring apologies about why a chapter/story is late, so I'll try to be succinct. I moved, I have dial up and the phone company was being a total prick about getting my service hooked up. And when they finally did? The guy was in the house for a total of like 8 freaking minutes and left. Ah well. Here's chapter 5, as promised. The next chappy after this one will be about 5 to 7 days from the day this one is posted, so keep an eye out for it.

A/N #2~~ I loved reading each and every one of the reviews left for 'Officer Cullen'! I'm sorry I didn't respond individually, but you all are awesome! I hope you like this chapter and keep an eye out for chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I don't own, I don't make money from this fanfiction writing. Stephanie Meyer owns all. How I envy her!

marti

~~~Chapter 5~~~

Before pulling off the road onto the hidden drive, I stopped and purged the contents of my stomach into the grass. No reason to disgust my family with the smell. My car door was barely open before my siblings and parents were gathered around waiting for a report.

"So, you kissed her, huh?" Emmett went right for the most interesting part of the evening, at least in his eyes.

"Is that all you think about? My love life?"

"No, sometimes I think about my wife's boobs. But razzing you over your lack of a love life fills in the other forty five minutes of the day I'm not focused on Rosie."

The sad thing was that he was saying exactly what he was thinking. I smacked him on the back of the head and closed my car door. Esme's thoughts were particularly interested in my date with the Chief's daughter. She was hoping to find me settled like the rest of the family. I locked eyes with her and smiled softly and her thoughts burst, imagining me married, and living in wedded bliss with the mahogany haired beauty I'd pulled over for speeding.

It was too bad my mother was mated with Carlisle. She and the chief would get along wonderfully with their matchmaking machinations.

"I'm seeing her this weekend. In the afternoon, for a short walk around town."

"Slow down there, speedy," Jasper added sarcastically. I flipped him the bird without Esme seeing.

I headed into the house, listening to Carlisle tell the rest of the family to head out for their hunt while he stayed with me to talk. After a hundred years I was going to get 'the talk.' I laughed and put a jazz mix cd and waited for him to appear in my doorway.

He stood there, in casual wear: jeans, a button up shirt and sneakers. He had been turned at twenty-six, but looked a decade older. Life in the seventeenth century hadn't been easy on the middle and lower classes, of which his evangelistic father had been a member. It made it easier for him to live somewhere longer as he easily passed for someone ten years older. With glasses and clever make up, he sometimes was able to look forty. The longest we'd lived anywhere was almost ten years before the locals started to notice something different about my parents. We'd moved a couple of weeks later, starting over as high school students so we could stay longer still. I was glad that I'd decided to follow through with a desire of mine to become a law enforcement officer and take a job here where I could freely pursue Bella. I'm sure the school would frown upon her having an affair with a teenager in one of her classes.

"What's up, Carlisle?"

"May I enter?" He may play the part of our parent, but he never assumed it except if the situation warranted it in public.

"Of course. I was just finishing a report for Charlie. I don't think many people realize how much a police officer has to write and file."

"I doubt they do. Much like a doctor. We don't just see the patient, perform the surgery or procedure then go back to the staff room to lounge about. Well, most of us don't anyway." He grinned and sat on the trunk at the foot of my bed. I pushed the papers aside and tried to read what he intended to say, but he was blocking me. Only he and Alice were proficient enough do it for longer than a few minutes.

"I don't think you came up to commiserate about the abundant paperwork we share in our chosen professions. It's about Bella."

"Yes. You're very taken with her."

"Yeah. Honestly, I think most of it is that I can't read her mind. Everything that comes out of her mouth is a surprise for me. But she's smart, and funny. And she's the only person I've ever seen make Charlie Swan sweat."

Carlisle chuckled with Edward.

"I'm worried about the thirst. It's not overwhelming you, is it?"

"It was bearable. Actually, after being in her presence for a few minutes, I hardly noticed it; unless she blushed." I swallowed at the memory of her flushed face before I bent and kissed her for the first time. Carlisle noticed and nodded his head, his thoughts agreeing with me.

"There are instances of our kind coming across humans whose blood is so tempting, so mouthwatering that they must have it. Your blood singer, 'la cantante' it is called. I believe Bella may be your singer. But I've never heard of a vampire who was able to stop the blood lust and let their singer live. I certainly have never heard of one who was able kiss theirs and step away."

"It wasn't entirely bloodlust I was feeling when she was in my arms, Carlisle." Without the rest of my family to hear, I was able to speak freely with my father. "I felt almost human in her arms, Father. I felt normal. And very turned on. If her father hadn't been watching us I might have taken the kiss farther."

"Chief Swan watched the two of you?"

"He left right after I arrived, on the pretense of paperwork that needed to be done at the station, giving Bella and me uninterrupted time. When I was leaving and Bella walked me out on the porch, I—I kissed her. Charlie was watching from his car down the road a bit. He really wants Bella and me together."

"We shouldn't let Esme visit the station while he's there. They might start planning your wedding without your knowledge." Carlisle laughed at his wife's desire to see me settled down with a female, vampire or human, after so long alone. I couldn't fault my mother. She has been waiting for this for the better part of a century.

"Not for awhile anyway. I thought you might like to know that Charlie's pretty perceptive. He's noticed things about me, us, but hasn't said them out loud. In fact, he doesn't care as long as we're law abiding citizens and aren't a danger to his people. You know his thoughts have always been harder for me to read. I wonder if it's genetic." I mused out loud as I finished typing the last line of my weekly report. Now I wouldn't have anything to do when I got in to the station the day after tomorrow, but I needed to be doing something while I considered my evening with Bella Swan.

"It's possible. I wonder what her mother's mind is like."

"Bella mentioned that her mother is not quite as mature as her chronological age. She's definitely more like Charlie."

"It was worth regurgitating the lasagna then?"

I grimaced at the memory of the cheesy fiber loaded meal I'd consumed while chatting so amiably with Bella. I wasn't surprised that my father had smelled the mess I'd made just off the main road.

"You know, it was. I had a really good time. I didn't think that was possible with a human but, she's special."

"We'll all be around town for support if you need it, if the thirst becomes unbearable."

"I don't think it will, but I'd like to introduce you all to Bella. Casually, of course!"

"I'm going to catch up to the rest. Are you hungry?" Carlisle laughed and headed to my glass door and leaped from my third story room to the trees outside. He could hear my response as I stood up from my desk.

"I'm going to compose for awhile. Have fun." He waved and leaped farther away from the house until I couldn't hear his thoughts anymore.

I cleared my desk, locked up my firearm (which was completely useless, as I could just rip the safe apart, as if I needed the gun at all) and headed down to the family room where my grand piano sat. I hadn't composed in awhile, not since moving to Forks, actually, but now I felt compelled to put my feelings into my music again.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N~~ First, I am sorry, immensely sorry for the delay in updating this chapter. Unfortunately, I have dial up and, you may guess it, I also have Verizon as my phone carrier. For two weeks I've had spotty, if any, telephone and internet. After arguing with a rep, I have assured them of the lost of my patronage and will be getting cable/internet in a week! So without further ado, I present an unbeta'ed version of chapter six.

Second, I adore all the reviews and truly am honored that there are so many people who follow and like this story. As soon as I have more reliable internet, I will be answering reviews and maybe sending out sneak peaks of future chapter, of which there will only be at most 3 more. I want this story to not be drawn out for 100 chapters as I've seen some stories do. By the time you get to the final chapter it is nothing like the beginning of the story seemed to lead.

Please enjoy and remember to review. I love your ideas and your thoughts. It seems Charlie is a favorite of some of the reviewers! !

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing of Twilight or its franchise. That honor belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. I own a 14 year old car, two kids slightly older than it, and one slightly younger. Don't sue, you'll get nada.

Chapter 6

Over the course of the next few weeks I joined Bella and sometimes her father for dinner. I'd like to say that consuming human food got easier over time but I'd be lying through my sharp venom coated teeth. It was horrible, rancid and sour to my stomach.

I wouldn't change a single second of any time I spent in Bella's company. Except maybe the more dairy filled meals. Finally I told her that I was slightly lactose intolerant and she eased up on lasagna and pizza.

We talked about just about everything, except for the secret my family and I kept so we could remain in the town of Forks. Like her father, I could tell she was beginning to catch on to our differences, especially after she spent one evening on the Reservation with Charlie for a cook out. Of course I had been invited and even though Jacob Black and I were friends, I didn't want to tempt fate and possibly break the treaty. I told Bella I had promised to go camping with my brothers and father, who had despaired of seeing me any more as I spent all my spare time with her. She blushed prettily and urged me off to spend the weekend with my siblings.

And the kissing! In all my years as a vampire I'd never been attracted to another female, but with a glance, Bella had me enthralled and I welcomed every moment of my 'insipid romanticism', as my sister Rosalie called it.

Three months after moving to Forks, Bella closed on a little house two streets over from Charlie. She told me that her father had been house hunting for her before she arrived and had checked it out. Because I couldn't read her mind, and Charlie rarely thought of it, I was caught surprised by it. I helped her move her few personal items over and 'struggled' with Charlie to carry the furniture she had in storage into the little green house.

Inside I saw it was perfect for her. It was a simple two bedroom, one bath one story house. A fireplace was the center of the living room and I caught her looking at it and sighing on more than one occasion. She caught me watching her and blushed prettily.

"Should I ask what you're thinking about, Miss Swan?"

"Cold nights in front of the fire curled up against you while wrapped up in a cozy blanket," she stated with a wink. I grinned and pulled her into my arms for a slow kiss, my hands itched to wander her body, as they'd started to learn her contours, but Charlie was sweeping out the moving van and could see us from the road. I let my thoughts wander and the matchmaking bastard was watching us and mentally patting himself on the back.

I pulled away reluctantly. "Your father's probably watching."

"You're not afraid he'll shoot you, are you? The man's practically been pushing us together since you pulled me over weeks ago."

"I'm just not used to an audience. Speaking of audiences," 'smooth segue, Cullen.' I girded my loins and finally offered up the invitation Esme insisted I extend. She had been harassing me for a month now, but I liked having Bella all to myself, plus I didn't want to inflict Emmett and Jasper's wicked sense of humor on her. But now Carlisle was insisting I bring her home. "My mother invited you over for Sunday brunch tomorrow. I know you usually grade papers, but I'd very much like you to come by my home, meet the parents officially. My siblings, I'm not so sure of." I rolled my eyes.

Bella smiled up at me and the heart I knew didn't beat, melted when she reached up and cupped my cheek, and she kissed me lightly on the lips. "I would love to visit your parents. Should I bring something?"

"Mom usually makes a big spread. It is buffet style so everyone can wander in as they please, but she and Carlisle stay in the dining room to visit everyone."

I had told her I had a younger sister whom she knew, and an older brother, Emmett, while Jasper and Rosalie were twin cousins of my adoptive mother that came to live with us when their parents died only a few years ago. It would make the fact they were paired off seem a little less weird, or so everyone had hoped. Of course living in a small town, there were still snippets of rumors.

"I have patrol that night, but I don't have to go in until five. We could watch a movie in my room." I would have blushed then, I sounded like a loser who never moved out of his parent's house after college. Yeah, it was true, but there was a good reason.

"I'd like to go to your house; no one in town ever gets invited out there. And I'd like to see your room."

"Well, that's all done. I'm going to return the truck to the rental place, Bells." Charlie came up onto the porch behind us. I realized then that the door was open and Bella didn't have a jacket on. Hastily I grabbed her jacket off the hook behind me and pulled it on while closing the front door to keep the heat inside. She smiled at me and turned to her father.

"Thanks, Dad. It would have taken me forever to hire some strapping high school boys to move. Oh wait, I had fifteen offers yesterday after school before I even got to my car!" I frowned at the thought of a bunch of highly emotional and hormonal teenaged boys around my girlfriend.

Girlfriend? Huh?

I smiled a little at the thought. I'd never had a girlfriend, at least while as a vampire and it was a new experience. I was falling in love with Bella and could imagine spending eternity with her.

"—be on the reservation with Billy tomorrow anyway. Jake and his friends found some odd tracks in the woods and wanted me to keep me updated on it." Charlie didn't know that I knew Jake had told him their secret. It was almost comical, but it kept the treaty from being broken. Yes, the pack had come out to Charlie, but they never told him about us or how we were instrumental to their phasing. The only thing they'd done is break their own law.

"I'm sure you and Billy will make certain to get some fishing in too, right, Dad?"

"Of course. Have fun with the Cullens. That Emmett is a hoot."

He called the big lug a hoot. I called him a pain in my ass. He'd been harassing me constantly, verbally and mentally, with taunts about my virginity and how I needed an older woman to teach me the ways into manhood. He'd been thrown into a wall more than once and not just by me. Esme was getting upset with the lot of us and Carlisle had plans to take her on a romantic getaway next weekend.

"Yeah, a hoot. We'll see you later, Chief."

"Cullen, what did I tell you about calling me that when we're off duty together?"

"Ingrained habit, chie—Charlie. Tell Jake hi for me, would you? I haven't seen him in awhile."

"Yeah, he was bitching about that. That you're spending all your time with a chick and didn't have any time to hang out with your buddies anymore. I told him he needed to find himself a good woman, but he's worried about leaving Billy alone with no help. Good kid. Eats like a horse though." Charlie chuckled to himself, laughing at his own little joke as he thought about Jake's alter ego, who was literally the size of a horse.

"I'll give him a call some time this week. Tell him he's acting like a jealous ex-girlfriend. That might get him off your back for awhile." The two men laughed and Charlie hugged his daughter one last time before heading down to the moving van and driving off. On the porch, I pulled Bella into my arms and gave her a small kiss, but she pressed closer and deepened it until I was aroused and cupping her hips and grinding my seemingly ever-present erection between her legs.

"Let's go inside before my new neighbors vote to kick me off the block." Bella whispered into my ear as she squeezed my ass hard. She pulled away and led me into the house, sending me hot looks over her shoulder. Of course I followed her. I may be a virgin but I'm not normally stupid.

"You smell…"

"Like I've been moving furniture for the last five hours and unpacking boxes?" Bella wrinkled her nose and stepped out of my arms. She obviously thought I meant her scent was undesirable. On the contrary, the physical activity had made her natural scent all that more alluring and I was doing everything I could to keep from stripping her clothes off and taking her in the front entry of her brand new house.

I pulled her back into my arms and bent her backwards, nuzzling into the hollow of her throat. I inhaled deeply and kept myself from growling, but only barely.

"I was going to say that you smell amazing. Earthy."

"You mean 'gross and sweaty' right?"

I laughed slightly and slid one hand down her hip and pulled her closer. I leaned down and nipped her bottom lip, making sure not to cut the skin in any way. "You smell delicious, Bella Swan." When did my voice fall down into the Barry White register, whoa!

I trailed kisses from her lips to her ear and blew into it gently. She shivered in my arms and I held her a little bit tighter against me. My arousal was unmistakable against her stomach and she ground into it a little, moaning breathlessly.

Hearing that sound made me growl and I swooped in for a kiss, out tongues meshing and battling while our hands pulled on our clothes impatiently.

"We should, ah, take this to the bedroom, Edward," she groaned against my lips while trying to unbutton my flannel shirt as I worked on her own. I was close to ripping every piece of clothing off her, but didn't want to scare the shit out of her, so I worked at human pace.

Talk about frustrating.

At her words, I pulled away and lifted her into my arms to race down the hall to her room. I laid her on the bed, gently and followed her, my body resting against her scorching one. I pulled away and looked down at her, my own goddess laid out before me, a sensual buffet I had every intention of gorging myself on. Her blood was pounding through her veins and I took in a deep breath, mesmerized by the fragrance. But her arousal overpowered it all.

Without knowing quite how I did it, I slipped one hand up her thigh and pushed her shirt up above her breasts. She sat up slightly and lifted her arms, silently beckoning me to take it off. Totally happy to oblige. I grinned and tossed the shirt behind me. It landed somewhere amid the unpacked boxes.

I pulled away as my cold fingers slid below her breasts, territory I'd never explored before. On anyone. Bella gave me a questioning look and guided my hand to cup her breast, urged my fingers to roll and stroke her nipple. She smiled, looked pleased that I'd caught on so quickly. I had told her a couple of weeks before that I wasn't that experienced; embarrassed that it might turn her off. On the contrary, my Bella had taken that as a personal goal; to teach me as much of the carnal delights as she possibly could, all the while sneaking under her father's mustachioed nose. Not that we had need of sneaking, since Charlie kept throwing us together all the time anyway.

I was a predator and I feared this small slip of a woman in my arms. Realizing how close I was, how arousing her blood and pheromones were, I pulled away from Bella and released her.

"Edward! What the hell?" she whined and sat up, her tantalizing chest heaving as if she'd just run a marathon. She glared up at me and leaned back, resting her weight on her hands, her breasts thrusting up towards me, the hardened points practically begging me to continue loving them.

"Wait. Before we make love, I have to tell you something really important."

"I know you're a virgin, Edward. It's pretty much written all over your face."

"Not that!" If I could blush I would have at the bluntly stated fact from the woman I love. "But, yeah, I've never had sex before."

She smiled at me and reached forward to stroke down my chest, cupped my straining manhood gently.

"It's okay. I'll try and be gentle the first time, Officer." She winked and I couldn't help but smile back at her, even though my thoughts and feelings were all atwitter.

"I'm tough, I'm pretty sure I could take it, Ms. Swan."

"So, why are we stopping again?"

"Bella, I-I'm a vampire. My whole family is vampires but we don't eat people, only wild animals." I let the word vomit out and closed my ears to avoid the look of fear or worse, disgust on my beautiful Bella's face. When I neither heard her speak nor felt her leave the bed, I opened my eyes and saw her staring at me.

"And? What's the hold up, Cullen?"


End file.
